Unexpected
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Captain America had gotten too accustomed to being a soldier. He was begining to believe that all he was good for was following orders and that Steve, the man under it all, was lost for good. Unexpectedly, he meets his beautiful neighbor Cyndi and a chance to regain parts of himself he once considered gone, is just too good an opportunity to pass up.
1. Playing Nurse

Steve Rogers trudged along the stairs leading up to his S.H.I.E.L.D. assigned apartment. It wasn't so much that the stairs tired him, as a Super Soldier, things like that were a piece of cake now...but more-so the fact that he had jumped out of a building from about 25 stories up with nothing but his shield as "padding".

Suffice to say, it had been a long day for Captain America.

When he finally made it to the top of the stairs, his neighbor, a young woman in her late 20's named Cyndi smiled and said "hello".

"Hey, Cyndi." He replied, trying to sound as friendly as possible given his current state. Besides, she was very pretty and he didn't want to come off as cranky as he was and spoil any possible chance he might have.

Not that he thought he had any chance. Sometimes, Steve still regarded himself as that scrawny kid he once was. It was hard to change the way he thought when all he had known was being picked on by bullies and rejected by women. He thought of himself solely as a soldier. Not a man who needed anyone or anything. Not even companionship. He was made to serve the country, and now, he was serving the world.

There was no time to fall in love in Captain America's world.

Steve noticed her countenance fall as she looked at his left arm. Furrowing his brow, he followed her gaze and noticed he was cut up and bleeding badly on his shoulder.

"How's the other guy?" Cyndi joked finally.

"Much worse." He laughed softly.

"I have some first aid supplies in my apartment, I could go get it..." She offered, motioning next door.

"That's sweet but I-" Steve began, not wanting to be a bother.

"Nonsense. C'mon." She replied softly, gently holding his right forearm and leading him towards the direction of her apartment.

"Maybe the day is finally looking up." The soldier thought to himself. He couldn't believe she was touching him, let alone inviting him into her home.

"My dog Belle may pounce on you." She warned with a smile over her shoulder before she slid the key into the lock and opened the door. On cue, a flash of golden fur came bounding off the couch, whimpering and circling them happily.

"She acts like she hasn't seen me in 10 years." Cyndi laughed as Belle whimpered happily and jumped up to get closer to her to bestow her with kisses.

Steve smiled and watched. He had never had a dog, must have been nice to have someone miss you when you were gone.

Suddenly, he was very aware that he was still holding onto his shield. Apparently, she noticed, too.

"You can put it by the door if you want. I'll go get the first aid kit. Belly Jelly, be a good girl and say hi to Captain Rogers." She smiled as she walked off and he put his shield where she had said. Awkwardly, he waited by the door, unsure of what to do with himself. While he waited, he looked around the cozy apartment. It was definitely a woman's home. She had furniture in teal, a black leather ottoman and a black coffee table. The rest of the furniture was black but had accents of teal and purple throughout the space. Pops of silver hardware on knobs, candlesticks and picture frames. From his limited knowledge of this time, it was very stylish.

At his feet, Belle rolled around on the carpet, looking up at him expectantly with big brown eyes. With a smile, he bent down and rubbed her belly.

"Made a new friend, I see." Cyndi replied as she returned, clutching a kit in her hand.

"Yea, guess so." He answered softly.

"You know, you can come in." She teased, motioning to the kitchen table, where she pulled two chairs out facing each other so she could tend to him arm.

"Right. Ummm, should I take off my boots?" He asked politely.

"Nah, I gotta vacuum." She smiled as she sat in her chair and the Super Soldier followed suit.

"Gimme." She said softly, reaching out to him. With a shy smile, he turned so that his left shoulder was facing her.

"Do I even want to know what _really _happened?" She asked as she leaned in close and rolled his sleeve up so she could get a good look at the wound.

"I don't want to bore you..." He laughed.

"I somehow doubt Captain America ever has a boring story to tell. But, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. You can just sit there and be a good patient." She said, smiling as she brought a wet wash cloth up to his shoulder and softly wiped off the mostly dried blood that had dripped away from the cut and down his bicep, cleaning the workspace. The water was warm and it felt nice on Steve's skin, as did her gentle touch as she tended to him. He wasn't used to anyone doting on him or giving him the kind of care he was now receiving.

It was nice.

"Are you a nurse?" He asked after a few minutes of silence, happily watching her work. It wasn't wasted on him, also, that she smelled very nice and upon closer inspection, had crystal blue eyes and long eyelashes.

"I just work at a bank, but I have little brothers. I had to play mommy sometimes." She grinned up at him.

"Get into trouble, did they?" He smirked.

"Boys will be boys, as I'm sure you know." She replied.

"I think my childhood might have been a little more sheltered. I was sick a lot." He said, remembering all the days he missed at school...not that he really missed anything, it was a welcomed break from the bullying.

"Oh, that is right, isn't it? I watched a biography about you once." She answered in a thoughtful tone, looking back down at her work.

"Was it interesting?" He asked with a smile.

"Very. You're a fascinating guy, Captain." She smiled, eyes still on his shoulder.

"If there's anything you ever want to know, feel free to ask the source. And, please, just call me Steve." He replied easily, watching now as she began to disinfect the wound. He had never been very good with women, but talking to her seemed to be as easy as talking to an old friend. Almost like talking to Bucky back in the good old days, only she was definitely more appealing to his eyes.

"Well, _Steve_, I think I'll take you up on that sometime. Maybe not today, I take it you might want to just go home and relax after I'm through with you." Cyndi mused.

"It's really nice of you to do all this, Miss." Steve replied, thankfully.

"Call me Cyndi." She said with a playful smile and a wink up at him.

She really was quite beautiful now that he had gotten a closer look at her. Usually they passed in the hallway with a brief, but always friendly greeting. Sometimes there was small talk about the weather. Sometimes she got his mail on accident or vice versa.

This was probably the longest they'd talked in the year he'd been living in this building.

A few more minutes later, her work was done as she wrapped his shoulder up securely in bandages.

They were about to get up when Cyndi lightly touched his thigh, making him remain still as she kissed her index and middle fingers and lightly touched his bandage with them.

"A kiss makes any boo-boo better." She smiled. He blushed through his smile and their eyes maintained a gaze for a second or two.

Gosh, was he glad to have jumped out of that building today.

"How can I thank you?" He asked as she walked him to the door and he picked up his shield.

"Take me out for a cup of coffee sometime?" She replied hopefully.

"You got it." Steve smiled brightly.

"Go get some rest and stay out of trouble, Captain. Doctor's orders." She teased as he stepped out into the hall and she leaned against the door frame, watching him walk over to his apartment door.

"Orders received and understood." He saluted with his uninjured arm.

"Good night, Steve." Cyndi said with a giggle.

"Good night." He smiled, watching as she went back inside and the door closed behind her.

The day had definitely gotten better.


	2. The Time Sam Wilson Went Too Far

It was an off day for Cyndi and the weather was just right for a walk in the park with Belle. So, she put on her best friends leash and the two made their way to Capitol Hill Parks for a day of peace and quiet.

On the other side of town, a certain soldier was also having an uncharacteristically quiet morning at the park as well.

Steve had woken up early, per usual, and took a long run with Sam. Well, not so much _with_ Sam as it was that they had simply arrived together. Sam always ate Steve's dust by several miles.

The two sat on the grass, leaning against an old tree and talked as Sam got his heart rate down.

"So, what'd you do last night?" Sam asked casually as he took a swig of his water bottle.

"Nothing, got home...read a book. Sleep." Steve shrugged, his cheeks heating up a little at the thought of the time he and Cyndi had spent together in her apartment.

"You're blushing." Sam accused to which Steve shook his head fiercely.

"Yea, you are. What happened last night, man?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I just...well, my neighbor, she saw that I had hurt my shoulder and she offered to bandage it for me." The Captain replied.

"You hurt your shoulder?" Sam grinned, looking over his friends arms revealed in a tank top. Any trace of injury now gone from the day before except for a few fading marks that would likely be gone by that afternoon.

"Super healing, remember?" Steve shrugged.

"Ah, yes." Sam nodded in understanding. "So, I'm guessing this neighbor, she's pretty right?"

"If you notice that sort of thing." Steve sighed.

"I think you more than noticed." Sam laughed knowingly.

"It doesn't matter what I noticed. I'm too busy for that." Steve answered.

"So, let me get this straight. You let her play nurse on you, soldier boy, knowing that it would be healed up in a matter of hours? Steve, I'm shocked..." Sam joked.

"It wasn't like that..." Steve defensively replied, throwing his hands up.

"Did you thank her properly?" Sam smirked with a wink.

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, no. I do owe her coffee, though." Steve replied stiffly.

"When are you gonna take her?" Sam pressed.

"I, I don't know. I never seem to have a day off even when I'm given days off. Usually crisis or state of emergency...emerges." Steve admitted.

"Well, it looks like you have some time today. Why don't you ask her today? Instead of embarrassing yourself with these runs." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Captain America doesn't get to date." Steve sighed dejectedly.

"We gotta get you laid, man." Sam chuckled as he stood and did a few stretches.

"It's not about getting 'laid'. You know I'm an old-fashioned kind of guy. I just don't think like most men do." Steve grimaced.

"Old fashioned doesn't have to mean celibate. You're a man. You want what any man wants. And I call bullshit on that last statement. You guys had USO girls...you'd have to be dead to ignore that stuff." Sam teased as he started up again on his run, leaving Steve with his thoughts.

"Stop living in the past, man!" Sam called back to his friend before disappearing around a corner.

On the other side of the park...

"Belle, 5 more minutes!" Cyndi called out to her loyal friend who was playing in the dog run with the other dogs.

She couldn't believe her luck last night. Steve had finally said more than a few words to her. As silly as she deemed it, she had a bit of a crush on the Super Soldier and it made her heart race that he had been sitting so close to her in her kitchen. That he was even IN her kitchen to begin with!

Obviously, she didn't exactly want their first real time alone to be spent wiping at a bloody wound, but she took it as being better than nothing.

Truth was, she didn't know how else she would've gotten the chance to spend a moment with him. He was always rushing here and flying there, saving the world and such. The only time she did see him was when he'd finally get to come home and sleep, and even then, she could hear him leaving his apartment before the crack of dawn.

She chuckled to herself thinking about how they'd talked while she tended to his injury. How polite and sweet he had been. How handsome he was up close and how his light blue eyes seemed so sad.

"Captain America doesn't have time for you, girl. Don't be silly." She thought to herself as she stood and got Belle's leash ready.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go or what?" Sam asked Steve once they were finally finished.<p>

"Yea." Steve replied as they began to walk to the car. The two got in and started to drive when Steve noticed Cyndi and Belle walking along the curb.

"That's her!" He blurted out. Sam turned his head to the right and caught sight of the young brunette and her dog happily walking together.

"Damn, Steve. She's more than just pretty. She gorgeous." Sam gawked, easing his foot off the gas and slowing down.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, his eyes going wide as the car started edging closer to the curb.

"Saying hello." Sam smirked.

As they were starting to leave the park, Cyndi noticed a black car pull up beside her and the window slowly rolled down. It was Steve...and a friend of his on the driver's side.

"Hey, Steve!" Cyndi replied, not expecting to see him just then.

"Uh, hey, Cyndi. I saw you walking and thought I'd say hello." Steve smiled shyly as Belle tugged Cyndi closer to the car, getting up on her hind legs and resting her front paws on the open window to greet him.

"Hey, Belle." He laughed as she went to town happily licking his handsome face.

"Oh, God, Belle no...don't do that!" Cyndi winced as she approached the car, trying to lure her pet away from the car window.

"I am so sorry." Cyndi blushed when Belle finally relented and sat down on the cement.

"It's alright. Say, you wouldn't want a ride back to the apartment, would you? My friend and I were heading that way." Steve offered with a grin. Sam smiled and waved from the driver's seat.

"Sam Wilson, at your service." He winked as he leaned over Steve and the two shook hands through the window.

"Cyndi Cohen. It's nice to meet you." She replied, smiling at Sam's charm. The two men before her very different but immediately understanding their friendship.

"Pleasure's all mine, Darlin'." Sam grinned up at her.

"She's gonna want that hand back, Sam." Steve replied in a warning tone to which Sam released her hand and got settled back in his seat mumbling how he was just "being friendly".

"There's room for Belle in here..." Steve pressed as Cyndi chuckled.

"Alright...thanks, guys." She smiled as Steve got out of the car to open the back door for her.

It was things like that, that she could easily get used to. They didn't make men like Steve anymore, that's for sure.

"Your shoulder looks...a lot better. Wow...like really, a lot better." Cyndi noticed as her eyes settled on his shoulder that she had so tenderly patched up last night.

"Yea, um, fast healer." Steve blushed.

"Right. Super Soldier." She chuckled as she got in after Belle who had bounded right on in and made herself at home in the back.

Steve sighed as he closed the door behind her and got back into the car.

He was going to kill Sam for this.


	3. Mr Lonely

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! This chapter shows Steve in full dork mode. I love shy, dorky Steve. And it also introduces a bit of angst on Steve's behalf. It won't last too long. I just want to show how multifaceted he is as a character because he's dealing with just so many things, all while trying to be everyone's hero. **

**Also, this story won't really delve into what Steve does with S.H.I.E.L.D., it's more a story of what we don't see after the fires get put out and crisis is averted. **

**Hopefully, you all like the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The car ride had been torture for poor Steve. Not that being in his neighbors presence was killing him, but the fact that Sam was grilling her so hard. At this rate, he'd know everything and they'd have nothing to talk about when they went for coffee.<p>

"You don't sound like you're from Washington. Is that a New York accent?" Sam asked with a smile as he drove along.

"Yea, I'm actually from Queens. I moved here about a year ago." She admitted as Belle laid her head on her owners lap.

"Dr. Erskine was from Queens, too." Steve thought to himself, the memory of his first meeting with the man who changed his entire life coming into his mind briefly.

"You know, the good Captain here, he's from Brooklyn." Sam mused.

"Yea, I, uh...well New York was different then..." Steve blushed.

"A New Yorker is still a New Yorker. We gotta stick together, you know, Steve." She smiled.

"_Speaking_ of sticking together, Steve wanted to ask you something." Sam smirked, looking at Steve through his peripheral vision and watching him nervously fidget in his seat, loving every minute of it.

"Oh?" Cyndi asked curiously.

"Well, yea...I had some, uh, free time today and was hoping you might want to get that coffee I promised you last night. That is, if you want, you don't hav-" He rambled.

"I'd love to." She interrupted, probably sounding much too eager. However it sounded, it made Steve smile and nod at the brunette with the sparkling blue eyes and full pink lips. In all truth, he wanted nothing more than to go out with her. But, his natural shyness always got in the way.

Perhaps Sam wouldn't be getting his ass kicked for being his wing man this time. Then, Steve inwardly chuckled at the joke.

Falcon.

WING man.

Ok, maybe it wasn't THAT funny.

In any case, Steve was excited about the prospect of his first real date. Bucky had always set him up on blind dates in the good old days. And while the women were beautiful dames, they were never interested in him and he knew it. He knew they were always hoping for a piece of the dashing and charming Bucky Barnes.

Never the quiet and scrawny Steve Rogers.

* * *

><p>They made it back to the apartment and up to their floor in no time once being dropped off by a very proud Sam, looking like he was releasing a baby bear into the wild.<p>

"I just need to freshen up a bit, is that ok? Maybe we can meet downstairs in about an hour?" She asked softly, slightly distracted by the fact that Steve's arms were bulging with muscles and completely revealed in the S.H.I.E.L.D. tank top he wore that looked airbrushed on. Did everything look that good on him? She had to admit that she'd never seen a moment where he looked unattractive, and she'd even seen him after Loki had come around to stir things up in New York when he looked like literal hell...if hell was in GQ.

"That sounds fine. I have to freshen up myself actually. I'll, uh, see you in a bit?" He answered with a smile.

"Ok...I, uh...I'll see ya soon." She blushed as they walked to their respective doors and stole glances at one another awkwardly before going inside.

"Real smooth, Steve." He groaned to himself as he closed the door behind himself, letting the back of his head hit the back of the door as he leaned against it.

* * *

><p>Exactly 50 minutes later, Steve went down to the lobby to wait for her. He was always told to be early for a date which he found to be rather sound advice even though he hadn't much experience implementing it.<p>

He looked up when he heard footsteps coming from the direction of the stairs and saw Cyndi stepping down from the last few steps. His jaw dropped when he saw her. It wasn't that she was dressed overtly sexy, at least, not by todays standards, but she was certainly showing more skin then he had ever seen on her. She wore a pair of light denim shorts and a simple fitted navy crew neck t-shirt. On her feet were what he knew to be Converse sneakers. Black and white.

But, gosh, her legs looked so soft.

Steve straightened his posture as she approached and his heart rate quickened slightly.

"Hey! Figured to dress kind of casual. Hope that's ok." She smiled, eyes sparkling up at him.

"Yea, you look perfect." He let slip which made her smile widen.

"Thank you. So do you." She replied, noticing his crisp button up shirt tucked into khakis.

"Now you're just being nice." He chuckled as they walked out of the lobby, Steve holding the door for her like the gentleman he was. As she passed, he noticed that her hair smelled like coconut.

They made small talk as they walked to the corner coffee shop. She told him about what brought her to Washington and he told her about Brooklyn in the "old days".

"Do you miss it?" She asked as they got their coffee and sat outside at a table shaded by trees.

"The less complicated aspects, sure." He admitted candidly.

"I can only imagine what it's like to suddenly wake up in a whole other time. I'd feel very lost." She said gently.

"Yea, well, we only had about 2 channels on TV...now there's about a thousand and still nothing to watch. That hasn't changed." He joked, lightening up the mood a bit as they laughed.

"When I was a kid, I used to dream that I lived in another time. Like the 50's or the 40's. But, that was before I knew how rough it was in America during that time. I was only thinking about the fashion...and the music. You guys had some good music." She smirked.

"Bucky would've liked you." Steve mused, a glimmer in his light eyes. In all truth, Cyndi was totally Bucky's style, too. Beautiful, curvaceous, smart, dark hair and a great laugh.

Bucky loved to laugh...

"Yea?" She asked.

"He liked music." He replied, remembering how his friend always tried to get him to dance.

"Well, everyone likes music." She grinned.

"I'm becoming kinda fond of that Frank Sinatra guy. Ever hear of him?" Steve asked. Sam had written him a list of all the most influential artists he had missed, he was only halfway through it.

"Yea, just a little." She teased. Steve blushed and looked down at his mug. What a knuckleheaded thing to ask...

"You know, I was hoping we'd do something like this eventually." She admitted to him, before taking a sip of her latte.

"Yea?" He replied, looking up from his cup with hopeful eyes.

"Yea, I mean, you're a mysterious guy but you're always so sweet when we bump into each other. I always wish we had longer to talk, but I know how busy your life must be. I know we don't really know a lot about each other, but I don't know, I feel like I have to keep an eye on you." She smiled.

"Am I that hopeless?" He smirked.

"No, I just, I always feel like you might need someone to make sure you're ok...especially after you're making sure everyone else is ok all the time. That maybe even Captain America might actually need to be taken care of sometimes, even if it's just something silly like kissing his 'boo boo' and cleaning him up at the end of the day." She said softly, looking down as a blush crept onto her cheeks as she laughed nervously.

"You're not wrong, you know." He said, smiling a bit at what she said.

"No?" She replied.

"It's nice to know you're thought about." He said as their eyes met again and they smiled at one another.

"I figure Captain America might want the same things everyone else wants." She shared.

"He does." Steve admitted softly as she tilted her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully. There was something so lonely about the man who risked his life to save millions at the drop of a hat and it was starting to show in his eyes. She wanted to hold him. Wanted to ease his fears...if he had any.

Steve Rogers was the type of man she could easily get lost in and she would willingly throw away her compass for the chance.

"You know, it's not a bad thing to depend on someone, Steve. Even someone as strong as you can't possibly carry the weight of the world all the time." She said quietly as their eyes held a tender gaze.

Perhaps it was time to let someone in again.

Time to truly start living as Peggy had wanted him to.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had ended on a positive note. Things had lightened up as the date carried on but Steve couldn't stop thinking about what Cyndi had said.<p>

She was right.

He had carried so many burdens. Fought so hard for so long. Lost so much.

And he had dealt with the aftermath all alone.

Sure, he had The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. while he was fighting. But, when he got home...sometimes he just broke down and cried to get it all out. What he wouldn't have given, some nights, for a woman he loved to hold him in her arms and tell him that she was proud of him. That their was nothing more he could've done to have saved more people. That it was all worth it because the world was better for his service.

And in moments of complete desperation, he wondered what it would be like to come home to dinner on the table. Ball game on the radio. A sweet kiss to welcome him home to instantly take the ache in his body away from a long day.

Maybe he was closer to finding someone like that than he ever would've expected.

Perhaps she had been under his nose all along...getting his mail on accident...with hair that smelled like coconuts.


	4. Saving Steve Rogers

**Apparently, I'm on a writing spree haha Leave a review if you like what you're reading so far! And even if you don't, I accept all criticism. This two chapters in one day thing won't be typical, but I had the weekend off haha Night, night, folks! xoxo**

* * *

><p>3 weeks later...<p>

Since their coffee date, Steve and Cyndi had gotten together a few more times before Steve was whisked away on a mission overseas. He had only been gone 5 days, but she was already starting to miss him.

She'd gotten so used to having him around, inviting him into the apartment some nights when she'd 'accidentally made too much food' to join her for dinner or to watch a movie, that she was starting not to know what to do with herself when he was away. Sure, she had work to take her mind off of it, but his picture at her desk always reminded her.

He wasn't there.

His dorky laugh and his kind smile wasn't there...and it made her feel terribly lonely.

* * *

><p>It was late and Cyndi was snuggled up on her couch with Belle getting ready to watch Jimmy Fallon when Belle started whimpering and rushed off the couch and towards the door.<p>

"Baby, what is it?" She asked, not expecting an answer as she followed her four legged buddy to the door. Curious, she watched as Belle began to nudge the door with her nose.

"Something out there?" Cyndi asked as she reached up, unlocked the locks and opened the door to see Steve stammering down the hall and to his door.

"S-Steve?" She called out. The soldier barely looked up upon hearing his name. The man was still dressed entirely in his tactical uniform, helmet and all, the fabric torn in areas and filthy. His shield dirtier and banged up, strapped to his back.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly as she stepped out of her apartment and into the hallway, padding over to him with bare feet on the worn carpet, Belle following behind.

"I'm fine, Cyndi." He finally said in a quiet tone as he reached up and slipped his key into the lock, turning and opening his door.

"Hey, Belle." He whispered down to Belle as she licked his hand when he'd dropped it lazily to his side like he was letting go of a ton of bricks. His body language was all wrong.

What the hell had happened today?

"Oh...um, well, I made some roasted chicken if you're hun-" She began gently, as she approached him. Upon closer examination, he looked positively beat up. His lip cut and bleeding, his face as dirty as the rest of him.

"No thanks." He mumbled as he stepped inside his apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving a very worried brunette on the other side.

He sighed as he heard her say a soft "good night" before retreating to her own door and closing it gently.

* * *

><p>Cyndi had gone off to bed and had been asleep several hours when she heard a soft rapping on her bedroom window. Groaning, she opened her eyes and saw a familiar silhouette standing on her fire escape.<p>

Steve.

Immediately, she threw the covers off of herself and rushed to the window, parting the curtains and seeing him standing there. Still dressed in his uniform, but at least the helmet was off now and his face looked washed. With a sigh, she popped the latch on the window and moved it up to open it, the cool night air flooding into the room.

"Steve...it's like 3 am...what's going on?" She said groggy as he climbed through her window and into the bedroom. Without a word, he sunk to his knees, nuzzled his face into her stomach and wrapped his strong arms around her thighs. Not knowing what else to do, she cradled his head to her body and stroked her fingers through his light hair slowly, trying to soothe the battle tired soldier at her feet.

They stayed like that for the longest time until she noticed her old Ramones shirt feeling a bit damp where Steve's face was nuzzled followed by a soft sniffle and a cough meant to cover up the sound.

"Steve...please tell me what happened...please?" She whispered gently down to him, near begging in her tone. He shook his head against her body and nuzzled himself closer, if that were even possible.

"I'm sure whatever it is, that you did your best. You always do." She said quietly, fingers still toying with his hair.

"I'm supposed to save them _all_." He finally whispered, looking up at her with tear stained cheeks and big blue eyes that broke her heart.

"Oh Steve..." She sighed as she moved to kneel in front of him, reached out and pulled him into her arms and without any sort of resistance, he allowed it, wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose into her neck. With that, she let him cry until he quieted and drifted off to sleep, his weight pushing her back a bit, not giving her much choice but to rest against the wall and hold him to her.

* * *

><p>The heat of the sun on his face and the slight smell of coconut was what finally woke him up. His face was buried in her hair and she was sleeping above him, her arm tight around his torso. He pulled away slightly to look at her. She was lovely.<p>

His eyes scanned her sleeping face, her brow furrowed just a bit, most likely with worry, but everything else was in order. Thick eyelashes, her full lips parted just slightly...the sun made her hair look like dark chocolate...

"It's not polite to stare, Soldier." She mumbled, eyes still closed.

Darn it! She caught him.

"Couldn't help it." He admitted softly as she finally opened her light eyes and looked at him.

"You look like hell, Captain." She noticed keenly.

"I know, listen, I'm sorry abou-" He began before she cut him off at the pass.

"I have an extra set of clean towels on the rack in my bathroom. You're going to take a shower and I'm going to make us breakfast, got it?" She replied softly.

"Yes, Miss." He nodded, the corner of his mouth upturning just a bit in amusement. She smiled a little smile back and leaned in to plant a tender kiss to his soft cheek.

"Good morning." She murmured against his face and he couldn't help but nuzzle closer.

"Good morning." He answered quietly, loving the way her lips felt against his skin.

"Go shower." She ordered. Steve smirked a bit and got himself off of the carpet, reaching out and helping her up. She tilted her head quizzically when she noticed him blush and hurry off towards the bathroom without another word.

She chuckled to herself and shook her head as she started for the kitchen, passing her full length mirror along the way and being painfully reminded of her attire.

"Oh God..." She groaned, taking in the image of herself dressed in her oversized Ramones tee and magenta panties.

At least it wasn't her granny panties, she thought, as she quickly slipped on a pair of leggings and continued her trek to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>With nothing else to wear, Steve put his uniform back on, minus the top portion. Thankfully he had been wearing an undershirt and had that to wear instead. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and gargles with a bit of mouthwash before he left the bathroom.<p>

What he saw next warmed his heart like nothing had in a long time. The kitchen table was set for two. One plate, modestly filled with pancakes while the other was stacked at least 10 high. He knew instantly which one was his and it made him chuckle.

"I umm, I hope I made enough...I can make more!" She assured him eagerly, waving her empty frying pan in the air a bit.

"You made enough to feed an army." He laughed.

"No, I made enough to feed a Captain America." She smirked as she set the pan down and made for the table, but Steve was behind her to pull her chair out and push it in once she sat.

"Thanks." She replied as he then sat across from her at the table.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before either spoke up.

"I don't want to know what happened." She said.

"You don't?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"What you do out there, it's not my business. I can't make your job easier. I can't even pretend to be able to." She admitted.

And she was right. She couldn't. Soldiers fought and they saw death more than they ever wanted to. She couldn't protect him from the things he saw. He knew what he had signed up for.

"What _is_ my business is what I can do when you're back in the real world...like make you super soldier pancake buffets and kiss boo boo's." She smiled up at him.

"I like the kissing of the boo boo's." He laughed, the sparkle coming back to his kind eyes.

"Yea?" She asked softly.

"Yea." He nodded sincerely.

"Luckily, they heal fast, otherwise, you sir, would be broken and I'd have a hell of a lot of area to cover." She laughed before realizing what she said, eyes widening a bit as she looked away. Steve bit his bottom lip at the thought, the cut from the night before doing the super serum healing thing.

What he wouldn't give to have her kiss him for real.

"You know what I mean." She added with a blush. He smirked and dug into his plate of pancakes, the pair resuming their comfortable silence while Belle waited under the table for any runaway pancakes.


	5. Roses and Red Lips

**I hope you all love this one! xoxo - HR84 **

**Side note: If you look in the reviews, I accidently clicked submit in the review box while I was rereading my last chapter lol So, now I have a review from myself that I can't erase...mehhhhh! lol Don't let your review be an accident, though! I like reading them haha**

* * *

><p>Cyndi was staring blankly at her computer screen. The day was going way too slowly for her taste and if her boss asked her one more stupid question, she was going to flip out. As she was absentmindedly writing a grocery list for later, there was a knock on her office door.<p>

"Come in!" She called out, not bothering to look up.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Cyndi Cohen." An unfamiliar voice said from the door. Cyndi looked up and saw a flower arrangement being carried by a delivery man. They were absolutely beautiful. It had to be at least two dozen long stemmed bright pink roses with dark pink edges. No baby's breath but greenery as filler. It looked very expensive and very beautiful encased in a clear glass vase wrapped with pink ribbon.

"Oh, wow...I'm Cyndi Cohen." She smiled as she got up from her desk, took the vase of roses and set it on her desk before signing for them.

"Whoever sent these is either sorry for something or really likes you." The delivery man smiled as she handed him back his tablet and stylus. She grinned and thanked him before going to her desk to read the small card tucked inside.

_Cyndi,_

_I hope this isn't too forward of me, but I wanted to get you something beautiful._

_I hope these brighten your day and that they made you smile._

_See you tonight for dinner!_

_Always,_

_Steve_

Smiling like a excited little girl, she set the card down and moved the vase to the perfect spot on her desk. Right next to a picture of she and Steve 2 weeks ago at the park. She had introduced him to the fine art of the "selfie" or in this case, an "us-ie".

She was really excited about the way things were going between them. She liked how old fashioned he could be and how eager he was to learn about what he had missed while he was a Capsicle. She loved to cook for him while he played old records or spend her night cuddled up on his or her couch watching classic movies.

It was a nice little routine they had gotten into, but, something had definitely been missing. Steve hadn't once tried to kiss her.

Not once.

They cuddled and snuggled. They held hands when they were out or offered her his arm to hold onto. He held doors and carried heavy grocery bags. He was the perfect gentleman. Sure, She'd kissed his cheek many times, but there was never a true kiss. And at this point, Cyndi was dying for him to just lay one on her.

A nice slow one...

With a sigh and a soft smile, she sat back down at her desk and got back to work.

Maybe he just wasn't ready yet.

* * *

><p>Nervously, Steve lit the last candle in the room and stepped back to look over his hard work. He wanted tonight to be perfect and he prayed that Cyndi liked the flowers he had sent her. He really had no idea what the hell he was doing, but Sam had suggested Steve surprise her with a romantic dinner. He even helped pick out a bottle of wine that she might like.<p>

Sam was good at this whole dating thing.

Steve not so much.

Cyndi had really been his first...dare he say, girlfriend. It was sad that he honestly had zero experience in this field but he wanted to try. He wanted her and he knew he had to step it up to keep her. He was also painfully aware of the fact that they were very attracted to each other physically and he knew she was respecting the way he was raised by not once mentioning the lack of physicality between them. But, These were certainly different times and sexuality wasn't 'hush hush' like it had been. Sexuality was celebrated now. Sometimes overtly so, for Steve's taste, but it didn't mean that he didn't yearn for her.

He was still very much a man, after all.

And, gosh, she was just so beautiful and she was very good to him.

Biting his lip, he poured the take out containers into serving bowls and plates and put the bottle of pinot grigio had had gotten earlier in the refrigerator.

She would be home from work any minute now.

* * *

><p>When Cyndi made it home, she found a note tape to the door in Steve's neat handwriting:<p>

_Dinner at my place tonight whenever you're ready, Cyn!_

- Steve

With a wide grin, she let herself in and freshened up. Maybe it was the romantic gesture of Steve's roses earlier that influenced her attire, but she decided to wear a dress. Nothing fancy, just a casual navy sweater dress and brown knee high suede boots. She found just the right pieces of jewelry, slicked on a classic red lipstick and ran into the mist of perfume she had sprayed into the air.

When she stepped out of her bedroom, Belle gave her a look that may or may not have been puppy for 'You look nice, human! Good luck tonight!'.

Looking as good as she could mange so quickly, she eagerly walked across the hall to Steve's door, knocking softly before turning the knob and letting herself in. The man thought it was still okay to leave doors unlocked. She would probably die trying to convince him that he would probably get robbed this way. Again, the man was from a different time. A more innocent time.

And he was stubborn.

"Knock, knock!" She called out with a smile as she peeked inside.

"Come on in." He called out from the kitchen.

"Smells amazing in h-" She started before the words seem to leave her completely as she looked around the apartment. He had dimmed the lights and lit what looked like 30 votive candles and spread them around throughout the apartment. His simple kitchen table neatly set for two with dinner served and waiting. At one of the plates was a long stemmed rose. Just like the ones he had sent to her earlier.

"Oh Steve..." She gushed, covering her mouth with her hand as he walked out from the kitchen, holding a bottle of wine and looking too handsome in a pair of black slacks, gray dress shirt and a skinny black patterned tie.

"I hope your face means I did good, otherwise I'm still horrible at reading women..." He chuckled nervously as they met each other halfway and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as his free arm went around her, fingers burying into her hair.

God, he smelled so good.

"You did better than amazing." She said with a smile when she looked up at him.

"That's awfully high praise." He laughed.

"You didn't have to do all of this, Steve. The roses were so, so sweet, I...I don't need all this, Baby." She said gently.

"Just because you don't think you need it, doesn't mean you don't deserve it." He smiled down at her before kissing her forehead chastely.

"Well, I love it. Thank you." She said sincerely as they parted and she reached up to stroke his freshly shaved cheek briefly.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't cook. I didn't want to ruin things." He laughed as he motioned to the table full of take out from their favorite Chinese restaurant around the corner.

"We're going to teach you how to cook one of these days, sir." She teased as he pulled out her chair and pushed it in once she sat, watching as she picked up the rose from her plate and brought it to her nose to smell, closing her eyes and smiling to herself

Her face at that moment made Steve realize one very important thing.

He was falling in love with her.

And it wasn't scary at all.

* * *

><p>"I'm so full right now, I can't eat another bite." She laughed as she set her fork down and threw her head back dramatically.<p>

"I probably could." He smirked, eyeing her half eaten egg roll.

"Yea, you eat me out of house and home. I'm gonna have to start a garden soon." She teased.

"I'm a growing boy. Gonna eat that?" He winked, motioning to her egg roll.

"By all means..." She laughed, as she held out the egg roll to him and he leaned in to bite it only to have it pulled away at the last second.

"That's not very nice..." He pouted.

"Come get it, Captain." She teased, dangling the roll playfully in the air.

"You just don't mess with a soldiers food." He chuckled as she brought it closer and he leaned in again, finally getting a bite of it.

"Taste good?" She asked softly, the smile still tugging at her lips and sparkle in her light eyes.

"Very." He replied gently as their eyes held a gaze.

"Good." She said in a quieted tone as Steve brought his chair closer to hers a bit and she scooted herself a bit closer, too.

"You know, you look awfully pretty tonight." He murmured, the mood changing quickly from playful to something more palpable the longer they gazed at each other.

"Thank you." She smiled almost shyly.

"I especially like the red..." He mused, reaching up and brushing his thumb across her full bottom lip and she closed her eyes in response to his gentle and tentative touch.

"Gosh, you're lips are so soft." He whispered gently, as if his inner thoughts could no longer be contained any longer.

"Maybe you should kiss them..." She whispered to him.

"Would that be alright?" He asked, leaning in a bit. The scent of her coconut shampoo and her sweet perfume filling his nose, there was no turning back now.

She nodded as he draped his arm across the back of her chair and dove in, pressing his gorgeous lips softly to hers and giving her the sweetest kiss she'd probably ever received in her life.

The pair sighed softly in relief, as if an incredible weight had been lifted off of both of their shoulders as she gently kissed back, her hand resting on his strong thigh. Her lips were sweeter than he could have ever imagined and kissing them was as easy as tying his sneakers or breathing. It felt so natural. So right.

He hoped it felt the same for her.


	6. No Regrets

Cyndi couldn't stop her heart from seemingly shooting directly out of her chest once Steve pressed his lips to hers. She was getting exactly what she had wanted and it was all wrapped in a pretty bow of a day: flowers and a romantic dinner. She had always been suspicious when things seemed to go too well for her. It usually was a precursor to tough times as nothing worth having ever came easy.

She had spent so many years just waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for things to go wrong as they so often had, but it hadn't. Steve brought with him the sun and it never seemed to set.

She was roused from her thoughts when she felt Steve's warm tongue flick across her lips, coaxing her to part them and she obliged, letting their tongues dance together slowly as their lips caressed. Her hand on his thigh moved to rest against his solid chest as they moved closer, softly sighing and moaning against each others mouths.

"Steve..." She whimpered against his full lips when they broke for air moments later.

"I-I'm sorry...if that was too much..." He said breathlessly, closing his eyes in embarrassment. Chuckling to herself and shaking her head, she leaned in once again and planted another kiss on his lips which started them off again.

"It was perfect." She whispered against his lips before kissing the corner of his mouth then his cheek, her lipstick leaving a slight mark where she kissed.

"Yea." He agreed as he opened his eyes again and saw how happy she looked and smiled slightly because she looked exactly how he felt. And, boy, was this kissing stuff amazing...

"The good thing about kissing, is that you can always practice. Luckily, you have a very willing partner." She smirked, her hand still on his chest, absent-mindedly rubbing the muscles there as they spoke. He really was a marvel. All muscle and classic "boy next door" good looks and even with all that going for him, he was still the sweetest person she'd ever known. A man who genuinely wanted to do good for others and be as good as possible. He was smart, dorky and kind. She adored him.

"I knew once we started, it'd be hard to stop." He admitted softly, not ignoring her hand on his chest, especially when her palm slightly rubbed against his nipple through his shirt. Poor virginal Steve Rogers was so tightly wound that he worried if he could bear even the simplest of her touches right now.

"We don't have to do anything more than kissing, not until you're ready...I know you don't have a lot of experience with this stuff. I understand, Steve." She said softly.

"It's certainly hard not to want to dive right in and gain some experience..." He murmured.

"We can go slow. We can wait...if that's really what you want." She assured him.

"I don't want to wait too long." He replied, his voice taking on a huskier tone and betraying his sentiments. He wanted her now and he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about it.

"Me either." She admitted, biting her lip and realizing what her hand was doing on his chest and removing it promptly, resting back against her chair. This was absolutely killing her. It was like having a cake placed directly in front of you and being told not to even dip your finger into the icing. No icing. No nothing. Just longing for something you couldn't have.

"I, uh, figured we could go have ice cream for desert or something..." He said after clearing his throat and reaching back to rub the back of his neck nervously.

As nice as ice cream sounded, Cyndi was definitely thinking of something more satisfying. But, she smiled sweetly and nodded. She knew she had to be patient and that it would be worth it with him...however long she had to wait.

She helped him bring the dishes into the kitchen and Steve found himself brushing slightly against her in the small space as he reached into cabinets. Her perfume swirling in the air and her kisses still lingering on his lips making him feel warm all over.

He needed to talk to Sam immediately.

"I, I just need to go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back." He smiled softly, leaning down and kissing her cheek before retreating.

Once the door shut behind him, Steve let out a long sigh and rested his hands on the counter, leaning towards the mirror. On his face was evidence of their kisses, her perfect red lip prints on the corner of his lips and cheek, red tinting his lips. They had been so soft and tasted so damn sweet.

With another sigh, Steve flicked on the vent fan and took out his cellphone to dial Sam.

"Hey, Cap! What's up, man?" Sam replied jovially on the other end.

"I'm dying." Steve groaned.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, I did what you said...we just had dinner and it was perfect. She loved it. I even sent her roses at work. It made her so happy. She even put this really great dress on and everything." Steve said turning on the faucet while he rested his cellphone between his ear and shoulder, brushing water onto his face with his free hand and grabbing a towel.

"I see no problem here." Sam deadpanned.

"We kissed...like really kissed." The soldier answered as he wiped at the lipstick marks on his face with the towel. Damn, it just didn't wanna come off...

"Again, not seeing the problem here, man." Sam chuckled.

"Well, we both kinda...we kinda got a little carried away..." Steve sighed.

"Man! Did you two sleep together?! Way to go, Cap!" Sam congratulated.

"No, no, no...but, God, we both want to. She said she'd be patient and we could wait...but I'm not sure I want to wait anymore. I think she's the one." Steve admitted.

"Whoa, like _the _one?" Sam asked, his tone returning more serious.

"Yea, I think so. I mean, I know I have limited knowledge but, she just makes me feel good again. She makes me really happy and it's just so easy to be around her. It doesn't feel like work, you know? And, the way she looks at me...with those gorgeous eyes...it's driving me insane." Steve said softly, knowing he'd have to hurry this call up or Cyndi would come looking for him.

"You think you're really ready to de-virginize yourself?" Sam replied with a slight chuckle.

"You make it sound like this whole virgin thing was a choice..." Steve smirked as he hung his towel back up, having finally gotten the red lipstick off his cheek.

"I say do it. You both are going to rip each others clothes off one day if you don't. At least do it right and take your time. You both deserve that much. Besides, I see the way you both look at each other when you think the other isn't looking. It's been making me sick quite frankly." Sam advised.

"Alright...I'll try." Steve nodded at his reflection in the mirror.

"Go get her, Tiger." Sam laughed before the two men hung up and Steve went back into the living room.

"Hey, Stranger. Thought you fell into the toilet or something?" Cyndi grinned, looking up from playing on her phone on his couch.

"Yea, uh, what's in that lipstick? Didn't wanna wash off for nothin'." He joked.

"Yea, it's heavy duty. Sorry." She smiled as she got up from the couch and walked over to him. He noticed she had blown out the candles in the room, assuming they'd be leaving for ice cream like he'd said.

But now, his mission was clear.

"You wanna watch a movie instead?" He asked hopefully.

"I thought we were gonna go get some ice cream?" She asked, slightly confused by the change of plans, her delicate brow furrowed.

"Well, I was thinking...maybe we could stay in?" He suggested, voice dropping a bit as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Ya know, ya kiss a guy once..." She teased, reaching up and holding his biceps.

"I just can't get enough of you." He admitted.

"Felt good?" She asked gently. He nodded shyly as she let her hands run up and down his strong arms, feeling each and every muscle through his shirt and committing them to memory.

"What else would feel good right now?" She asked him, their eyes locked in a heated gaze that even Steve's shyness couldn't break.

"Cyn..." He whined, not having the slightest clue how to even say what he really wanted, his manners not allowing it.

Apparently, She was going to make him work for it, the minx that she was.

"Show me?" She tried as he bit his lip and let his hands slip back to take the roundness of her ass in his large hands.

"So, you want to touch me?" She asked with a soft smile as he nodded and brought her a bit closer til her body was pressed tightly against his, hands squeezing just a bit behind her.

"Why didn't you just say so?" She murmured gently, loving the feeling of his hard body pressing into hers. His height in comparison to hers and his scent. She just wanted to curl up into him and never leave.

"I just...I want you so badly...I can't wait a minute longer. But, I want you to know that I respect you, Cyndi. I really do and I care about you so, so much. But, I'm dyin' over here." He finally said, eyes looking tortured and pained. Her hand then slipped up to his face and took his chin in her hands, coaxing his lips down to hers and she kissed him slowly, his arms wrapping around her waist now and holding her tightly to him.

"Take me to your bedroom." She whispered against his lips and in an instant, she was being hauled up and into strong arms while they continued to kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was no turning back now and Steve knew that he had made the right choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Steve isn't a virgin anymore! Woohoo! Good for him haha Not sure whether I should up the rating and dive into a little smutty chapter or keep the rating where it is and allude to what happens. Thoughts? Totally comfortable writing it, if it's what you'd all like to read haha<strong>

**Let me know in the good 'ol reviews section! Thanks!**

**- HR84**


	7. Duty Calls

**Got a few private messages and a review about how some of you wanted to read about Steve getting a little "action" (And, I don't blame you all). So, here's a good dose of it. Didn't want to write their very first time because for some dorky reason, I feel like that's 'private'...? lol But, I will give the times after the first time and various bedroom playfulness after the first time is a success.**

* * *

><p>"Steve...stop laughing!" Cyndi giggled as he buried his face in his pillow and she struggled to turn him over and onto his back. Damn super soldier weight.<p>

"Steven G. Rogers!" She replied sternly, giving up and flopping onto her back instead.

"Geez, got the full name that time." He smirked as he looked over at her.

"Why can't you just take the stupid compliment?" She whined.

" 'coz it just sounds like it's directed at someone else, that's all." He shrugged, hugging his pillow to his amazingly bare chest, his eyes settling on Cyndi sprawled out on his bed, carelessly wrapped up in his thin top sheet. Gosh, she was a vision. He would never forget the way she looked just then. Hair all splayed about his pillows, her tan skin against his simple white bedding, how kiss swollen her beautiful lips were.

"Steve...look at me in my eyes." She smiled as he scooted his body closer to look her in the eye.

"Yes, dear?" He chuckled as she reached up and held his face in her soft hands, his sex-tousled hair making it impossible to really be mad at him right now.

The bastard.

"You ARE sexy, Steve." She tried again seriously, waiting for him to start grinning then laughing again.

"Ok." He smirked, biting his bottom lip, trying to fight a chuckle.

"Uh, I give up." She sighed, reaching for a spare pillow and covering her face with it as she laid back down.

"Awww, don't be that way." Steve cooed to her, settling his body over hers, tugging playfully at the pillow.

"Go away." She groaned, using her arm to swat at him gently.

"C'mon...give me a kiss, sweetheart. It's your civic duty." He mused, getting the pillow away, tossing it to the foot of the bed and leaning down and stealing a soft kiss from her lips, the brilliant red now faded from their recent love making and countless kisses.

"If anyone was ever sexy...it'd be you." He murmured against her mouth, letting his lips trail down her neck where he kissed and sucked gently, marking her lightly.

"Don't deflect, Captain." She giggled as he nipped softly and then licked the spot as if to soothe it.

"Tell me how I could possibly be sexy." He laughed as he rolled off of her and laid on his side, watching her as she got on her side facing him and clutching his blankets to her breasts.

"Sexy isn't just physical. It could be something like, I don't know, your laugh or the way you carry yourself. But, physically, you're also very, very sexy and I really think you just need to deal with it, muscles." She winked, reaching out and tracing his sculpted abs with her index finger slowly.

He looked down and watched as she ran her finger along his stomach, slowly inching under the sheet that hung low on his waist.

"On a mission?" He murmured.

"Mmhmm." She nodded mischievously as she brushed her fingers over his groin, feeling his cock half aroused and getting harder by the minute beneath her hand.

"Super stamina is a perk, isn't it, _soldier_?" She mused as she teased the leaking tip of his cock, rubbing the moisture that had gathered there around and around the head making Steve jerk his hips upward and suck in a deep breath.

"Yes..." He finally answered shakily.

He would never get over the way it felt when she touched him. Never. As sweet as she was, she was certainly a vixen in bed and Steve was not complaining one damn bit. If anything, right now, he was simply feeling as if he had hit the lottery.

"Mmmm, so thick." She sighed gently as she wrapped her hand around him and stroked slowly. Cyndi had learned in the last two hours of being in bed with him, that Steve liked things sensual, much like her. He responded to heat and a nice slow build. She learned that he loved her breasts and that he liked to talk during love making which she wouldn't have guessed given how shy he was sometimes.

So far, it'd just been romantic whisperings of 'You're so beautiful', 'Gosh, you taste so good', 'You smell amazing' and 'Damn, I could kiss you all night, your lips are so soft'. All pretty much standard fare, but from Steve, it meant so much more.

She believed him.

Every sweet word whispered into her ear or moaned against her lips while he moved inside of her. Every promise to never leave her and every kiss that sealed the deal. She knew in her heart that she was hopelessly falling in love with this man.

How could she not?

But, she reasoned there were about a billion worse things to succumb to than Captain Steve Rogers.

"Ohh, mmmmm, I like that." He breathed out slowly, jostling her from her thoughts, her hand still lazily stroking his manhood. She smiled to herself when she saw the expression on his face. He just had this complete look of pleasure on his handsome face that she would never tire of. She wanted to always be the reason for it.

Lost to her thoughts once again, she hadn't noticed that Steve had moved closer and coaxed the bed sheet off of her. But she most certainly noticed when he leaned down and kissed and sucked on her breasts. Instantly, her hand stopped its ministrations and tangled in his short golden hair, fingers running through the strands like she was petting a kitten. She didn't mind her body being Steve's bowl of milk.

He brushed his lips over her hardened nipple, teasing it before his tongue peeked out and lazily dragged along it then flicked over it. Where had he learned this?

"Mmm, you love those, don't you, baby?" She moaned gently as he reached up with one hand and palmed a full breast in it, thumb and index finger lightly pinching her nipple.

"God, yes...so perfect." He mumbled against her skin as he kissed back up to her neck, his body settling above her now and between her spread thighs. She could feel his hard length eagerly pressed into her thigh and the precum that practically dripped from it smearing along her skin.

"I need you now, please..." She whimpered as he obliged and positioned himself between her legs, hands resting on the pillow beside her as he pushed himself inside slowly, letting out a shuddering breath and closing his eyes slowly.

"So wet, damn..." He murmured to himself as he allowed her a second to adjust to his size again. If Cyndi could shout it from the rooftops about how well endowed Captain America was, God, she would've. Big, thick and strong like the rest of him and apparently completely insatiable. His recovery time was phenomenal.

They had already made love 3 times so far and she had an inkling that this wouldn't be the last time of the night if they kept this up.

Steve began a slow but solid rhythm, experimenting with rolling his hips and seeing if he could hit her spot. He always loved a challenge and damn it, if anyone could do this, it was Captain America. She grasped onto his shoulders, short nails digging in a bit but definitely not bothering him while he laboured.

"Baby, put my legs on your shoulders...it'll feel good." She suggested through a moan. With a nod he maneuvered her legs so her ankles rested on his large shoulders, his hands holding her thighs to his torso and caressing them as he moved. The position took away the ability to easily lean down and kiss her but it definitely did feel fantastic. Tighter...if that were possible.

"Good?" She asked softly as she grabbed his hips and pulled him harder into her.

"Fuck." He gasped, not even caring that he just swore...probably for the first time in his whole life.

She'd take that as a 'yes'.

While his hips moved, his cock finally rubbing against her hidden spot, she reached down and began to rub at her clit. She didn't care how long they'd been at it, she wanted to cum right now, he was too good...too damn good for his own good.

How could they ever go back to sweet and innocent after this?

"Ah, shit...oh God..." She cried out when he grew brave and thrusted harder, deeper, the bed creaking beneath them and the headboard hitting the wall. She let her legs fall to the bed again, bent at the knee and reached up with her other hand to coax him to lean down and kiss her, his hands holding himself up beside her head on the mattress. Like a good soldier, he did as told, laying a passionate kiss on her that made her see stars...and possibly stripes.

God, bless America...

Her fingers gripped his hair and his body came closer, his pelvis rubbing against her clit now, her hand relenting it's previous position there.

"Cyndi...I...I'm gonna.." He panted as their hips met thrust for thrust.

"Me too...mmmmm, make me cum, Captain." She moaned out against his lips, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth.

Something about hearing his title just then set Steve off and he chased their pleasure harder than ever before, thrusting and rolling his hips just right until he felt her grip and release his cock like a damn vice and cry out his name loudly, arms wrapped tightly around him. He could even feel her thighs trembling as they wrapped around his waist. And with a few more pumps, Steve joined her there, cumming hard inside her and stilling, savoring the tightness and, dear God, the wetness that surrounded him.

He had tried to put on a condom earlier, but she told him she was on birth control and that he didn't need to worry. Even if she hadn't told him, he would've still done it this way. He couldn't imagine a layer of anything keeping him from how amazing she felt.

"Shit..." She moaned, as he rolled his hips against her a few more times, dragging out both of their orgasms while he leaned down and suckled and mouthed at her breast lazily, his hand gripping her thigh as he moved.

"_Damn_, Steve..." She breathed out finally once he had stopped and the room had gotten quiet again.

"Yea..." He panted, face buried in her neck as she held him to her, his hand slowly stroking her thigh. She haphazardly ran her fingers through his hair while she looked over to Steve's bedroom window, watching the last of the sunset outside, the orange-pink glow casting a romantic light into the room through the panes of glass.

Not even giving them enough time to bask in the after-sex glow, Steve's cell phone on the nightstand began going of.

His pre-set ring-tone for S.H.I.E.L.D., she had learned was "The Star Spangled Banner" and she laughed to herself as the tone went off. Steve slowly removed himself from her, reaching over reluctantly to get it.

What happened _now_?

"Hello?" He replied into the phone. He nodded to himself as the person on the other end spoke to him, throwing in a "Yes, sir" and a "Absolutely, sir" from time to time, his eyes still watching Cyndi on the bed as she brought the blanket up again and snuggled into his pillows sleepily. He should be doing the same but as always, duty called.

Literally.

Duty had his phone number on speed dial and called at least 5 times a day. Duty also wore a sassy little eye patch.

Once Steve ended the call, he crawled over to Cyndi and kissed her cheek.

"I really, _really _hate to do this but I need to go on a mission tonight." He groaned.

"It's alright, Steve. Just be careful and come back in one piece, please?" She said gently, reaching up and holding his chin, her thumb smoothing over it slowly. He nodded and smiled.

"I will. I promise." He replied as he leaned down to kiss her lips sweetly.

"Sleep in my bed tonight. I should be back in the morning in time for breakfast. After, we can walk Belle at the park." He smiled.

"How can you even think of normal stuff after being called to a mission?" She giggled, her eyes sparkling up at him.

"I'm a good multi-tasker." He winked as he got up from the bed and pulled on his boxer briefs.

"Yes, you _are_, Captain." She teased through a yawn. He grinned and dressed, suiting up in his uniform and sitting on the bed to tie his boots while she watched him.

"You're an amazing man, Steve Rogers." She said gently. Her tone made him glance at her over his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said with a shy little smile, _still _not knowing how to take a compliment.

"Good night, beautiful." He replied softly as he got up from the bed and walked over to her side, leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I'll dream of my Captain." She whispered against his lips before kissing him once more. He could've easily crawled right back into that bed, but he knew he had to leave. Natasha would be downstairs waiting in the car in about 3...well, now 2 minutes.

"Go, go, go." She teased, sensing his reluctance to leave her.

"Ok, ok..." He laughed, as he straightened and walked to the door.

"I'll lock up behind me." He promised before she heard the front door open, then shut softly. With a sigh, Cyndi snuggled into his pillows and closed her eyes as she quickly learned: a superheroes work was never done.


	8. Public Service Announcement

**I received a rather unwelcome Guest review tonight which I am going to address right now. As always, with any Guest review, they are posted without fear of repercussion as they are hiding behind anonymity, so they don't care what they say or how hurtful it might be.**

**I'll post the review here and address most points made in it as it truly messed up my night a bit, considering I love writing this story so much.**

From: Guest

:It's amazing how many stories of these I find where Steve meets this hot/cute lady who just so happens to live on his apartment floor and he spends at least part of the chapter pining over the fact he can't ask her for coffee, if not the entire story because he's so gosh-darn angsty and hung up on a 90-year old Peggy who's got dementia, and it's like, where Sharon Carter in all of this? You know, Agent 13, the "nurse" from next door? The woman Steve actually invites to coffee? A canonical love interest? Why does there have to be some random giggly lady there?

But then I remember that I'm futilely speaking to many not-very-good writers who seem to abhor the idea that Steve might approach a love-life with slim amounts of angst and with a character who was not created by the writer because who gives a flipping fig about canonical love interests? Apparently, half-baked Sues-in-embryo are far more interesting than kick-arse women like Sharon Carter.

Ach, why do I even bother?

**Why DID you even bother, is what I want to know. Clearly, this is not a story about Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter. If you wanted one about Steve and Sharon, there are ways to filter those stories into your searches. Correct? You assume that anyone who writes fanfiction has to stay within the laws of cannon when in reality, fanfiction is just that. Fiction written by fans and therefore subject to the fans imagination. If I wanted to write about Steve and Sharon, I would have. Who are you to try to tell me I can't create a character?**

**And as for my OC Cyndi being a giggly, pretty woman who conveniently lives on the same floor...so what? Also, I haven't even delved into her much yet which I'd like to in future chapters. I'd like very much to read your AMAZING fanfiction. I'm sure it's all very cannon and perfectly written. **

**Give me a damn break.**

**In any case, I appreciate those of you who enjoy this fic and have followed, reviewed it and have taken the story for what it is. A fun work of fiction. You guys make my day. Sorry for this, I just had to let my feelings be known to whoever this miserable person is.**

**xoxo HR84 **


	9. We All Have Our Demons

**Sorry this took so long to write and is shorter than the rest. Hope you guys like it still! There's a lot of angst here! **

**Give a little review and let me know what you think! - HR84 xoxo**

* * *

><p>A week later...<p>

Cyndi had stepped out for a little while to pick up some groceries while Steve offered to take Belle out for a walk while she was gone. Once he had finished, he wandered her apartment aimlessly, he didn't want to snoop per say, but he was a little curious about his girlfriend who seemed too good to possibly be true. And technically, what happened next wasn't exactly his fault.

Casually, Belle came walking over to Steve, holding what looked like dog tags in her mouth. Cocking his head to the side and crouching down, Steve coaxed the item out of her mouth and examined it. The tags seemingly belonged to Cyndi...but how? Puzzled, he re-read the tags again to be sure and sure enough, Cynthia Rose Cohen was imprinted on the metal. Her religion and blood type also included as was standard for soldier identification.

Cyndi was a soldier in the Army. Or a veteran, at the very least.

Why wouldn't she have told him? It certainly made sense, he guessed, when he had his little emotional breakdown and came to her window distraught one night after a mission. The next morning, she almost knowingly didn't press him for details. Didn't push him to tell her what had happened. She was unbelievably understanding...but now he knew why.

She had gone through it too.

Well, crap.

Belle licked Steve's hand as he clutched Cyndi's tags and thought them over.

"Where'd you find these?" He asked Belle, not expecting an answer really but following her into the bedroom anyway. Seemingly pulled out from under the bed, was a shoe box that Belle had tipped over and got into. Kneeling on the floor, Steve began putting the items back inside, trying not to look. A lot of it was old letters, photos, clippings from newspapers. He paused when he came across her boot camp photo. He spotted her quickly in the group and smiled, still as beautiful, slightly looking more serious.

He would wait for her to tell him...that is, if she ever did. He wondered what she had seen? What she had been ordered to do in her time served? Where she had gone...

Kicking the box back under the bed, the front door opened and Cyndi came back from the store. Pretending to have been in her bathroom, Steve walked out casually, smiling when she gave him a sweet kiss in greeting.

"Sorry I took so long. This lady was paying by check and holding the line up." She explained as he helped her with the bags and brought them into the kitchen. As they unpacked the bags, Steve simply couldn't help himself. He was bad at keeping a secret.

"Belle, uh, she got into a box under your bed earlier. I just tucked everything back in and stuck it back under..." He said as easily as he could. At that she froze.

"Shoe box?" She asked softly. Steve nodded.

"Did you peek inside?" She asked with a little smile.

"Yea, I'm sorry, doll, I wasn't snooping. But I found your dog tags." He replied apologetically.

He couldn't lie to her.

"Oh ok." She answered lamely.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked gently, watching her try to continue on unpacking groceries like nothing was going on. Finally, he had to pry a carton of milk out of her hands and turn her towards him.

"I didn't exactly join for the reasons you did, Steve. Not all soldiers serve because they want to fight." She finally said softly.

"Well, I know there was a draft here and there, but isn't it completely voluntary now?" He asked.

"Yea." Cyndi replied.

"So why did you join?" Steve questioned.

"I wanted to go to college. My family, wasn't exactly able to put 3 kids into college. When I graduated high school, my brothers were still in middle school. Money was tied up with their sports and activities. I just wanted to do it on my own...so I enlisted a month after graduation." She explained with a shrug.

"The army helps pay for college now?" Steve asked, amazed.

"There's something called the G.I. Bill and we can pretty much to go school as long as we want to and it's all on the U.S. government. I didn't want to take out student loans, it was kind of my only choice at the time. The economy was really bad. We were at war in the Middle East. I foolishly thought I could avoid deployment." She sighed, looking away briefly. The conversation clearly making her a little uncomfortable.

"Where did they send you?" He asked, sticking a box of Cheerios in the pantry.

"Afghanistan. I fought in Operation Enduring Freedom. I got out in 4 years but the mission is obviously still going on. I spent two years training Afghani police before I came home..." She vaguely revealed, stopping and turning away from him completely.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, if you don't want to." Steve said softly, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and hugging her firmly from behind, resting his chin atop her head.

"Sorry I never told you, Steve. Guess maybe I was ashamed because I didn't join to save the world, you know?" She sniffled.

"There's no shame in the sacrifice you still made for your country. You wanted to better your life and you made a choice. A brave one." Steve cooed to her soothingly.

"Being a woman in the Army isn't exactly a cakewalk." She revealed gently, turning her head to glance at him over her shoulder, tears in her eyes that refused to fall yet.

Immediately, Steve recalled the way some of the men spoke to Peggy at basic. And she was a higher up. The blatant disrespect and sexual overtures...

He could only envision how that had evolved in this bolder, modern world.

"Did anything...happen?" He asked softly, almost afraid to know, his blood starting to boil.

She then turned away again and gently got herself out of his arms to put the milk in the refrigerator. Steve watched as she carried on in the kitchen. Neither spoke for a good five minutes, but Steve patiently waited for her to speak again. He'd wait as long as he had to.

"I, uh, I was thinking I'd make us lasagna tonight..." Cyndi said finally in a quieted tone. Ok, so she'd just ignore the question all together.

"Lasagna's good." Steve agreed with a smile that wavered as soon as it graced his face.

She nodded and left the kitchen, closing her bathroom door behind her and turning on the exhaust fan.

He knew she was crying in there and for the first time in a very long time, Captain America had no idea how to help.

An hour later...

When she had composed herself enough and dabbed her eyes, Cyndi made her way into the living room to see Steve watching the Mets game with Belle curled up on his lap napping happily.

He looked up and smiled sheepishly at her as she snuggled up on the couch beside him, tucking her legs under her butt as she sat.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Cyn. We all have our things. Believe me, I know. I just...if someone had touched you or hurt you...I'd find them..." Steve said, trying not to get upset at the idea of what could have happened to her that had her so sad and closed her completely off to him.

"I know you'd find them and probably kill them, but I don't want that. You're a good man. Too good to stoop that low. What happened was years ago, Steve. I'd like to keep those memories there, I guess that's why I never told you about serving in the military. But, truthfully, it wasn't all bad. I made a few good friends and we still keep in touch. I just, I don't like thinking about most of it. I'm sure you can relate. You know, Steve, there's things that hurt to remember." Cyndi said gently, her hand resting on his chest, fingers idly playing with the fabric of his t-shirt.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Steve asked, his voice small yet sincere.

"I do. Just gimme a little time on that one, ok?" She asked, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his full lips. As she pulled away, he gave her another parting peck on the lips.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Wanna learn how to make lasagna?" She smiled softly, hand slipping upward to caress his freshly shaved cheek.

"Sure." He smiled back as they got up from the couch, Belle jostled out of her nap and bounding off Steve's lap.

While they worked in the kitchen, Steve couldn't help but see her a little differently...he saw a well hidden pain in her eyes he was blind to before. What they had talked about today might change things, but he hoped it would change it for the better. She didn't have to be perfect for him...everyone had a past. Steve Rogers knew this all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Cyndi's backstory is actually inspired by my brother He's a veteran in OEF-A. He suffers from PTSD and addresses his past the way Cyndi does...by never talking about it. Seriously, I barely know what he didsaw when he went overseas. Sometimes I think he believes if he never talks about it that it never happened. Which is completely unhealthy. I want to explore this in Cyndi's character. In any case, hope you all liked the chapter.**


End file.
